When You're Gone
by laffytaffy
Summary: Draco loves her. She, him. Hermione is still trying to get through life after the war, and the death of Ron. Draco is the only comfort she has, but with a little misunderstanding...Goes with 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. R&R please!


**A/N I was listening to the song When You're Gone when I thought of writing a tragedy Dramione fic from it. Enjoy! And if there's something that doesn't satisfy you please ****positively**** critisize me and I'll fix it...or try.**

**------------------**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. The characters belong to JK Rowling, and I don't plan to steal them from her. Don't sue!**_

**------------------**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I'd cry_

Tears ran down Hermione's face as she sat on the ledge of an ancient ruin tower that was at least 500 to 700 feet from the ground. The cold wind blew against Hermione's face, drying her tears, but fresh ones fell again.

_In the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take..._

_Do you see how much I need you right now!_

_When you're gone_

The tears came faster and heavier now, as the memory flashed before her once more.

----

It was the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione had ran out from the Great Hall, and was shocked to see hundreds of dead bodies, everywhere. She didn't expect so many people to be there. She had been worried out of her mind when Ginny, Harry, and Ron hadn't come back among the group of students from the war. Her eyes roamed the grounds, and she saw two figures in the distance.

"Harry! Ginny!", she cried, throwing her arms around her best girl friend. "W-Where's Ron?", she asked.

Harry gestured at his feet with tears running down his dirt-covered face. There lay Ron on the floor, his eyes wide open with all the life taken away from it.

"Courtesy of McNair.", Harry said hoarsely.

"N-No. _N-No_!"

"There's nothing we can do about it 'Mione.", Ginny said, tears running down her dirty face too.

"R-Ron.", Hermione whispered.

----

_The pieces inside my heart are a-missin' you!_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is a-missin' too!_

_When you're gone the words_

_I need to hear to always get me through _

_the day.._

_and make it okay._

_I miss you._

After the war, after graduation (which was a very gloomy day, as there were half the people gone from each table, never returning), Harry and Ginny had a quiet wedding and dissappeared from the face of the Earth. Hermione hadn't seen them since their wedding. Now the only person Hermione could turn to was Draco Malfoy. He had come to the Light side, finally confessing that he was bulleid by his father to join the Death Eaters.

_I never felt this way before._

_Everything that I do_

_reminds me of you._

_And the clothes that you left_

_lie on my floor_

_and they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

"Hermione!", came a shocked voice. "Hermione, what are you doing?!"

Hermione came out of her thoughts and turned around.

"Draco? W-What are you doing here?", she said suprised to see him.

"What are you doing up here?", he said, ignoring her question.

"Thinking."

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now!_

_When you're gone_

_the pieces inside my heart are a-missin' you!_

Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Tears became falling from Hermione's eyes again. Draco hurried over and wrapped his arms around her, gently carrying her to safety where she couldn't slip and fall.

"I m-miss him s-so much!"

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is a-missin' too!_

_And when you're gone_

_the words I need to hear _

_to always get me through_

_the day_

_and make it okay_

_I miss you_

Draco stiffened at this. Sure, he knew that they were just 'comfort buddies'. Hermione took out all her frustration on him, and Draco just took it in. He knew he had fallen for her during the time they had spent together, but she didn't know that. He was unsure that she felt the same, although they had kissed before, Draco was sure that she was thinking of Ron.

"It's okay..let it all out.", he said soothingly.

_We were made for each other_

_out here forever_

_I know that we were_

_yeah-yeah_

And Hermione did. She pounded his chest with her fists, trying to release the pain she was feeling of losing her best friend, losing her boyfriend, and Draco never let go of her. After Hermione's arms grew tired she slumped against him, silent tears running down her face.

"You never told me what you came up here for.", Hermione whispered after a while in a strained voice, as if she had lost it.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_everything I do I give my heart and soul!_

_I can hardly breathe _

_I need to feel you here with me!_

_Yeah-yeah!_

"Oh. Nothing important.", Draco said, averting her gaze. He had thought this place would be empty, and a wave of guilt rushed over him. In his pocket, he could feel the little bottle of potion pressing against him. The potion he had taken almost two hours ago. It would bring death upon him in about another 10 minutes.

Hermione saw right through him. She moved away from him, but her thigh brushed against the bottle. She reached inside his pocket and pulled out the tiny almost empty potion.

"Draco what is this?!", she demanded.

_And when you're gone_

_the pieces inside my heart is a-missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is a-missin' too!_

"Draco, look at me!", Hermione said. Draco looked at her, straight into her eyes. "What is this?", she whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Death.", he murmured. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy. The potion was taking effect.

"Why?"

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione looked appalled. "L-Love?". she asked as if she had never heard the word before.

"Love.", he confirmed, his words barely audible. The next thing he knew his world had gone black, but he could still hear what Hermione said.

"I love you too Draco. Please don't leave me!", she sobbed into his chest, which was fighting a losing battle to survive.

"You love me?", Draco asked, barely daring to believe it.

"Of course."

Draco chuckled, but he could barely manage to make a sound now.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so, so much.", he whispered slowly and with each word, his voice became fainter.

Hermione raised her head and looked one last time at Draco's face. Then without hesitating, she closed her eyes and ran off the tower, opening her arms and embracing death, laughing manically as she fell.

"I'll see you soon.", she whispered, but she was unsure of whether she was talking to Ron or Draco, or maybe even all the other souls that had been ripped from earth by Voldemort.

_And when you're gone_

_the words I need to hear _

_to always get me through_

_the day_

_and make it okay_

_I miss you ..._


End file.
